


Dripping Snake Oil

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bishop is a percious birb child, Gen, Kane is a cold hearted asshole, Probably ooc, Swearing, because why not, clockwork blood, someone save Bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: Bishop gets into a little fight with Kane, which leads to injures





	Dripping Snake Oil

Bishop stormed into Kane's office, eyes sparking to fiery red. He could feel his gears whirled to life. His spark core electrocuted his joints to move faster until he was right in front of Kane's desk. Eyes a flared, gears whirling, mouth scowled and magic pumping through him as his oil blood rushing to his clenched fist. Yet, Kane looked at him as if nothing happen. As if his own creation didn't just storm in. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Bishop nearly screamed out, slamming his hands on Kane's desk. 

Kane looked at him coldly. No emotion, like usual.

" Do...., what?" He asked

"You know what I mean damnit! You said they would be safe!" Bishop yelled, slowly clenching his hands again. Kane moved his head back and forth, to look like he was thinking. " Don't play coy. You know what you did to those po-" " They weren't poor souls, Bishop. They were pirates, scum of the skyway." Kane intrrupted. "They were still humans" The younger of the two aruged. Small lights flickered in Kane's eyes. They made a small rolling motion. " Humans don't steal from their sisters and brothers, Bishop. They are animals. " With that Kane, got up walking over to the bookcase.

Fires lit up in Bishops eyes. "By the Spiral gods Kane, even 'animals' deserve some humanity." Bishop argued. Kane sighed and looked over his shoulder at Bishop. " I know that Bishop. But, they were vicious ones. And the ones who bite their master's hand, deserve a just punishment." Kane explained. He turned around to face the Armada's engineer. He watched as Bishop lowered his head. " So lining them up...," He began, slightly catching Kane of guard, " Lining them up against a wall, with their backs to the soldiers. That was a punishment?" " Yes it was. Is that even worth as-" " Lining them up, ordering them to close their eyes and put their hands behind them. That was a fair punishment?"

The lights in Kane's sockets were on full glow now, dimming to a more brown color. He narrowed his sockets at him. But, he let Bishop continue. " Lining them up, eyes closed, heads behind their backs, only to shoot them dead!" He cried out the last part, nearly clear oil like tears streaming down his face. Kane looked at him in disgust. His clockworks should not be showing emotion, especially not towards those vile beings. " Don't cry for those creatures, Bishop. They deserve what they go-" " Creatures?! CREATURES?! They were living, breathing humans with lives you ripped from them!" Bishop looked up at him, the lights in his eyes, now a full of blazing silver. The tears blocked his vision from Kane, but he already knew the man was scowling at him for crying. " You took their lives..." He said again

" You told those soldiers to use old school, gun and powder, bullets to shoot men and woman dead on the spot! And some of those victims weren't even past the age of 13 Kane! Some were still children that you shot dead. I thought you said children were free from punishments, I thought you said you wanted peace. I thought you said you wanted a Utopia!" At this point Bishop was hiccupping through his words, barely getting his words out. His sniffling and sobs were getting drowning out his words. Kane's lights were back to their glowing gold glory. He could only roll them in annoyance at Bishop's display of emotion. " I'll say it again, you shouldn't cry for those cre-....pirates, Bishop. You shouldn't even be apply to cry in the first place." He said, in his usually monotone voice. 

He lifted a hand and placed it on Bishop's shoulder. " It seems something has gone with your workings. I'll have to che-" Bishop yanked Kane's hand off of him. " No. I'm fine. It's obvious you are the one with issues. You are the one who dripped false truths on those pirates' feet, and lit it. You are the one who filled the soldiers with lies from the snake's mouth YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS THE SNAKE TONGUE AND THIS DOESN'T PHASE YOU?!" Bishop snapped. He wiped the tears streaming down his face, even though it was no use since the tears kept coming. Kane rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was getting annoyed at this. " For the last time, Bishop," he spat out," They were pirate scum who deserved their just punishment. " KILLING PEOPLE IS NOT A JUST FUCKING PUNIS-"

Kane hit him.

He... hit...him

Bishop could held his nose as the black blood he bled powered out. New tears sprung in his eyes. Not from grief or rage, but from pain. Kane did not bat an eye at Bishop, he only returned to his desk. " You are dismiss Bishop." He said, waving his hand. " Yes, sir" the other said quietly, walking towards the door. " Oh, and Bishop." "Yes?"

"Next time you come barging in here, yelling like a madman, and crying for scum. I'll happily let one of those 'false turth knowing' soldiers shoot you. Understood?"

"Yes sir. "

And with that, Bishop left the room, running to his workshop. When he got there, he slamed the door shut and fell to the floor. He removed his hands from his nose, and saw them stained black from his blood. The tears finally fell as well. He curled into himself, as he cried. By the Spiral itself, what had he done to make the gods of the Spiral angry? What had Kane done to change himslef from a once fair general, to a cruel overseer?

All Bishop knew was, someone had dripped lies into Kane's head. Someone had told him a tall-tale, and Kane went over the cliff trying to get it. And now, all that came from his mouth was snake oil, and it was dripping down.


End file.
